


it's called good parenting

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy, One Shot, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Feels, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Peter is now commonplace in life among the Avengers, but no one had realized the part he'd had in Tony's life.





	it's called good parenting

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Spiderman: Homecoming and oh my god that was the best Marvel movie since the Avengers. I love Peter Parker so so much and my love of Spiderman has been renewed (although I've always been a Spidey fan). 
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> So in this, Tony wasn't selling Avengers Tower, just moving stuff back into the other headquarters. Steve and the others have moved back in and Civil War has been resolved prior to this fic.  
> Bruce and Thor are also doing whatever is it they've been doing, partially because I can't decipher what's happening in the Ragnarok trailer, but mostly because I can't write either of them very well anyway.  
> Tony and Pepper's break up still stands for a multitude of reasons, not necessarily explored in this fic but hey if I ever want to continue fics set in this same verse, it might come up.  
> Wanda and Vision are both upstate.  
> As always, Clint's family does not exist.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Things are a little different now; Steve has a beard, Natasha is blonde, and Tony, apparently has a new sidekick.

With everyone back in the tower, they’re now used to Peter’s near constant habitancy, despite his own home. It’s not unusual to find Peter sitting on the kitchen counter  at one in the morning, eating Cap’n Crunch and wearing those Hello Kitty pajama pants or scaling the side of the tower midday and knocking on the window to be let in.

Some, like Clint and Rhodey, like to tease Peter about it. Other than friendly jabs that made Peter blush and duck his head but smile, everyone accepted him as just another member of the household.

It had only been a few months since they’d all officially moved back in, so maybe that helped, since even what was old felt new.

But still, there are some things that are entirely new.

The team was hanging out in a communal living room, Peter in an armchair off to the side, tapping at near light speed on his phone.

Tony wandered in, wearing square glasses with dark frames (and when had those become a thing? So much had changed while Steve and those on his side had been away) and tapping at a Stark tablet.

Peter looked up from his phone, towards Tony with a hopeful expression. “Hey Dad?”

There was no screech of a record, nobody broke any plates, time didn’t slow. It was the calmest bombshell any of them had ever experienced.

And that was only the first wave of the blast.

Tony looked up, amidst his teammates staring and exchanging confused glances with each other. Peter, realizing what he’d said, had cheeks pooled with a deep burgundy, though he stared straight at Tony without looking at the others, trying to maintain the sense that he’d done it on purpose.

Then Tony sent out the second wave by answering.

“Yeah Pete?”

The fallout was devastating and entirely silent. Each experienced the shockwaves internally; eyes bugged, jaws dropped and snapped shut in the same moment, air left lungs.

“Um,” Peter’s eyes flickered around the room, landing on each reaction; Clint’s hands on his head as if to keep it from exploding, Rhodey and Sam were exchanging looks, Bucky’s face was screwed up (probably trying to go back through his information to find out when he missed that they were father and son), Natasha had her lips pressed tightly together, and Steve was staring right back at him. “I was wondering if I could see the new upgrades to the web shooters today?”

An enormous grin spread over Tony’s face. “Sure kid, I finished ‘em last night.” He winked. “You’re gonna like them.”

Thrill was plain on Peter’s face. “Thanks.”

Tony waved a hand. “Don’t mention it.” His gaze turned critical when he looked Peter over. “Where’s your jacket?”

Peter looked down, jeans and his [shirt that said "nerdy" on it, spelled in periodic table squares](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Crazy-Dog-TShirts-Nerdy-Periodic-Table-T-Shirt-Funny-Science-Shirts-Mens/127594101?wmlspartner=wlpa&selectedSellerId=1006&adid=22222222227042434480&wl0=&wl1=g&wl2=c&wl3=106459536317&wl4=pla-294356549597&wl5=9017594&wl6=&wl7=&wl8=&wl9=pla&wl10=112354475&wl11=online&wl12=127594101&wl13=&veh=sem). “I, uh, I’m not wearing it.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I can see that. Why aren’t you?”

Peter wrinkled his nose and looked at his shoes. “I forgot it.”

Tony’s features split into exasperation and fondness. “You forgot it. Peter, it’s freezing out. I only installed a heater in the suit so unless you want to walk around naked while I have all of your clothing updated, you’ll have to wear a jacket.”

Peter’s lip pushed into what could only be described as a pout. “Yes Mr. Stark.”

Clint let out a hysterical laugh and the rest tried to hold back the laughter that threatened, some escaping Steve in snorts as he pressed his hand to his mouth.

Both Peter and Tony looked around in confusion.

“Is there something you all want to share with the rest of the class?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You just went from Dad to Mr. Stark in two minutes flat,” Sam snickered.

Clint inhaled a long whine before laughing again. “Did a fucking one-eighty.”

Tony’s nose wrinkled, just as Peter’s had a moment before, sending new ripples of laughter through everyone. “What are you talking about?”

“Okay, wait,” Bucky said, looking at Tony. “Did you adopt the spider-kid or is he biologically yours? Is that why you recruited him?”

“I-what?” Tony jerked his head. “What is happening?”

“Peter called you Dad.” Natasha’s mouth twisted in an effort not to laugh and ended in a quirked lip smirk. “He said ‘hey Dad’ and you answered.”

Tony looked back at Peter; his chest was raising visibly from effort to control his breathing and he was still staring at the ground. Tears swam in his muddy brown eyes, dotting his eyelashes, threatening to slip down his crimson cheeks.

“Well... Yeah,” Tony looked back to the team. “Of course I did.”

The laughter in the group drained like water in a tub, swirling away till it died with a final glub.

Peter looked up, surprise staining his features, all but his eyes, wide and achingly hopeful.

The look on Tony’s face was nearly identical to the one he got when he looked when a new creation of his awoken, but intensified. He was proud, Steve realized, of this boy that was good and pure and saw him as a father.

“Okay kid,” Tony walked over to Peter and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go take a look at your new web shooters.”

***

When Peter left, Tony walked him out, arm around his shoulder as he gave one of his many inspirational/confusing rambles on life that Peter nodded along to seriously, soaking up as much as he could of whatever wisdom might slip through.

Peter wore an MIT jacket, logo emblazoned on the back, and on the right front side over the chest was an embroidered _Stark_. Red rimmed a thin line around his eyes from holding back tears when Tony put the jacket around his shoulders.

As they reached the door, Tony put his hands on Peter’s arms to turn him. “You’re a big boy now so I won’t say be careful out there, but, well...” Tony nodded and patted Peter’s shoulder. “Be careful out there.”

Peter nodded and put his hand on the door handle. Before he turned it, he looked back to Tony and threw his arms around his shoulders.

Tony stiffened in surprise, hands flying up to Peter’s back, eyes wide and staring at the boy clutching him.

But Peter held on and Tony slowly relaxed, carefully returning the hug, like he was afraid if he tried to hold onto Peter too tightly he’d snap or pull away.

“Thanks Dad,” Peter whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

“You’re-” Tony tried, but his voice was too thick to continue. He cleared his throat. “You’re welcome kid.”

He patted Peter’s back gently and Peter let go, giving Tony a brilliant smile before whipping out the door. A little whoop echoed back as he flung one of the new webs and swung down the hall.

Tony smiled to himself and told Friday to frame the shot of Peter smiling in the jacket for his desk at work.

He figured he ought to have a picture of his son in his office.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everybody for reading! I hope you liked it and if you did please leave comments and kudos<3


End file.
